I'm not a child anymore!
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Shim Changmin menyukai hyungnya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong! tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil.../MinJae!/NC?REPOST chapter 4/sorry salah file m(. .)m
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Main!MinJae/ Slight!YunJae, YoYun (No Protes :P)  
Other Cast: Yang Yoseob, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Minjung(Chingu tercintah Author), Kim Yunhwa(Author :P)  
Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: T menjurus ke M  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada! kemungkinan ada cinta segitiga! Author en Chingu Author yang hobi numpang lewat...  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not a child anymore! -1-

-Normal POV-

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah kecil pada tirai berwarna krem. Di dalam kamar minimalis yang berantakan itu, terlihat seorang namja tertidur dengan pulasnya padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Dilihat dari tumpukan buku pelajaran yang berada di sampingnya, dia tertidur setelah mengerjakan PR.

CKLEK

Seorang namja berwajah cantik memasuki kamar itu. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak menuju pinggir ranjang lalu duduk disana.

"Minnie~ Irronaseo~~~" ucapnya dengan nada imut yang tidak diberi respon apa-apa dari manusia yang berada di atas ranjang tersebut.

Namja cantik itu memajukan bibirnya kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ditariknya selimut berwarna cokelat itu sampai pemiliknya terlempar keluar kasur. Senyum kemenangan tergambar pada bibir Cherrynya.

"Selamat pagi, Shim Changmin." ucapnya dengan nada semanis mungkin lalu pergi begitu saja. Changmin mendengus sebal sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang menghantam lantai. Dengan langkah berat, Changmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Selesai, dirinya turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Yea, seorang food monster seperti Shim Changmin tidak akan pernah melewati sarapannya walaupun sudah telat sekalipun.

"Lho? Jae hyung mana?" tanya Changmin pada ummanya. Pasalnya, hyung cantiknya itu tidak kelihatan dimana-mana.

"Joongie berangkat duluan. Katanya ada sedikit urusan di sekolah."

"O-oh..." Jawab Changmin dengan nada kecewa.

-Changmin POV-

Ah sungguh menyebalkan! padahal aku sudah berharap bisa berangkat ke sekolah bareng dengannya! sejak naik ke kelas 3, dia semakin sibuk oleh tugas sekolahdan juga merangkum materi untuk mempersiapkan ujian. Sedangkan diriku masih bisa bersantai saja karena masih kelas 1.

Nama lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku sampai sekarang. Umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Walaupun dia lebih tua dariku, masih banyak orang yang mengira dia dongsaengku karena tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku yang tinggi menjulang ini.

Wajahnya sangat cantik melebihi yeoja-yeoja yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku. Matanya besar dan berkilau. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan sedikit ramping tidak seperti namja pada umumnya. Lalu, satu hal yang selalu membuatku berdebar saat melihatnya.

Bibir semerah Cherry.

Setiap kali melihat bibir itu, rasanya ingin sekali menyentuhnya, mengecupnya dan sebagainya. Belum lagi kalau Jae hyung sedang memakai Lipgloss-atas desakanteman sekelasku-. Bibir itu akan terlihat berkilau bagai mutiara. Bayangkan bagaimana penderitaanku untuk menahan diri!

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamitku pada Umma lalu berangkat menuju sekolah.

-Normal POV-

"1 menit lebih lama maka kau akan terlambat, Changminnah." ucap seorang Yeoja jangkung berambut pendek sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Apa kau bangun kesiangan karena keasyikan menikmati mimpi?"

"Berisik kau, Yun." sahut Changmin ketus.

Yunhwa tersenyum setan. "Ah~ pasti kau bete karena tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bareng Jae hyung!" ucapnya yang terlalu tepat sasaran. Changmin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa kecuali menangis dalam hati.

"Ara, pagi-pagi kau sudah menjahili Changmin, Hwannie.." Ucap Yeoja berambut hitam panjang bernama lengkap Seo Minjung. "Tapi apa yang kau katakan memang kenyataan sih."

"Argh! Kalian berdua ini memang senang sekali melihatku menderita!" omel Changmin.

Yunhwa dan Minjung tertawa kecil. "Penderitaan orang adalah kebahagiaan bagi kami~" jawabnya kompak.

"Grrrr..."

...

Changmin bernafas lega setelah menduduki kursinya. Setelah perdebatan panjang, Changmin berhasil menjitak kedua yeoja itu. Khusus Yunhwa, dijitaknya 2 melirik ke arah teman sebangkunya, Yang Yoseob yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan jumper merahnya. Iseng, Changmin menarik jumper itu.

"A-apa yang..." ucap Changmin kaget saat melihat wajah Yoseob. Alisnya digambar menjadi tebal seperti alis Shinchan.

"Yunhwa. dan ini cat minyak." jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jumpernya. Changmin sweatdrop. Berkah sekali dirinya datang kesekolah agak siang. Kalau tidak, ada kemungkinan dirinya akan senasib dengan Yoseob.

"Minnie!" panggil seseorang dari depan pintu kelas. Dengan agak malas Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. Namun rasa malas itu lenyap begitu saja saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung!" ucapnya semangat sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di luar kelasnya. "Ada apa kesini?"

"Ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain biru. "Tadi pagi hyung lupa menyerahkannya padamu. Oh, dan juga payung ini."

Changmin mengambil payung dan kotak bekal itu. "Ne. Gomawo hyung."

"Baik-baik, ne? jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja hyung, arraseo?" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Changmin mengangguk.

"Anak baik." Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin lalu pergi.

-Changmin POV-

Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin mejauh. Dia masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Apakah aku akan tetap menjadi seorang adik kecil di matanya?apakah dia tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang pantas berdampingan dengannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia melihatku sebagai Shim Changmin, bukan sebagai Dongsaengnya?

Dalam kepalaku sebuah memori masa lalu berputar. Memori disaat kami masih SD...

...

"Dasar bocah kuper!"

"Pengecut!"

"Pecundang!"

Beberapa bocah berandalan memukuliku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak melawan. Aku memang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan mereka.

"Ya!" seseorang berteriak sambil mengacungkan sebuah suling. Itu Jae hyung. "Berhenti mengganggu dia atau kupukul kalian dengan ini!"

"Silahkan! Kami tidak takut pada kakak kelas sepertimu!" sahut salah seorang bocah berambut cepak. Dengan cepat bocah itu berlari menerjang Jae hyung yang masih berdiri tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menghindar.

"Hyung!" teriakku saat bocah itu mulai mendekat. Mataku menutup karena ketakutan.

BUK! BUK! BUAGH!

Kubuka mataku saat suara pukulan itu berhenti. Yang kulihat bukanlah Jae hyung terluka, melainkan bocah berandalan itu benjol dan sedang menangis.

"UMMAAAAA!" Rengeknya lalu berlari. Teman-temannya pun ikut kabur. Jae hyung menghampiriku dan membersihkan lukaku dengan sapu tangan.

"Gwenchanna Min? kau bisa jalan?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kakiku terlalu sakit akibat ditendang pada bagian tulang kering. Belum lagilecet karena jatuh juga.

"Biar kugendong." Jae hyung menggendongku ala piggy back.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Jae hyung mengangguk. "Ne. Mulai sekarang hyung akan melindungimu, Min."

Pada detik itu juga, aku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar tidak perlu terus-terusan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jae hyung.  
...

Setelah kejadian itu Jae hyung selalu menjagaku. Setiap hari kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Jae hyung juga sering membuatkanku bekal dan mengurus keperluanku. Dia sudah seperti Hyung-ah ani, Nuuna. Memang kelakuannya sudah seperti nunna, kan?

Semua hal itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak peduli walaupun dia itu namja. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Dia adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku sekarang. Melebihi makanan yang selalu ku-nomor satukan.

Ne, Hyung, Kapan kau akan melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki?

* * *

**Okay! ini adalah FF MinJae berchapter yang pertama kali Nao publish *Tepuk kaki ala Jaesuk***  
**Apakah Readers menyukainya? Kalau iya, thanks! **  
**Maaf kalau ada bahasa yang tidak baku atau agak aneh. Itu antara nggak nyadar atau memang sengaja untuk menambah kesan humor yang kayanya nggak kerasa sama sekali humornya -_-**  
**Oh iya, mian kalo berantakan. Di lappie Nao gk ada jadinya kudu ngetik d Notepad TT_TT**  
**Last but not least, Repiu?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Main!MinJae/ Slight!YunJae, YoYun (No Protes :P)  
Other Cast: Yang Yoseob, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Minjung(Chingu tercintah Author), Kim Yunhwa(Author :P)  
Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: T menjurus ke M  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada! kemungkinan ada cinta segitiga! Author en Chingu Author yang hobi numpang lewat...  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not a child anymore! -2-

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Beruntung sekali kau, Shim Changmin."

Changmin mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Yoseob tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu disaat dirinya hendak membuka bekal yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Yoseob mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hampir setiap hari kau mendapat bekal dari Jae hyung. Haaah~ andai saja Yunhwa seperti itu~" keluh Yoseob. Sebenarnya Yoseob dan Yunhwa adalah sepasangkekasih sejak mereka kelas 1 SMP. Tapi kalau dilihat dari luar, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pelawak.

"Salah sendiri mancari Yeojachingu yang cuma bisa memasak telur cep-"

BLETAK!

Yunhwa menjitak kepala Changmin lalu pergi begitu saja. Sekedar informasi, Yunhwa menjitak Changmin menggunakan tangan kirinya yang memakai 3 cincin titanium. Jadi sakitnya triple.

"Hah sudahlah. Yunhwa itu memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri." ucap Yoseob lalu menggigit rotinya. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Jae hyung?"

Changmin menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya."

"Heeee?" Ucap Yoseob. "Kau harus bertindak cepat, Min! apa kau tidak dengar gosip tentang Jae hyung belakangan ini?"

"Gosip apa?"

"Itu... Ada yang bilang kalau Jae hyung dan Jung Yunho itu pacaran!"

"UHUK!" Changmin tersedak makanannya. "Gi-gimana..."

"Katanya ada yang pernah melihat mereka kencan di taman belakang sekolah. Bahkan Club YunJae Shipper itu sudah terbentuk tahu."

"YunJae?"

"Yunho Jaejoong."

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Memang sih belakangan ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat dekat dengan Yunho yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Tapi, Changmin tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Yang dia tahu Yunho dan Jaejoong hanyalah teman akrab.

Yoseob menepuk pelan bahu Changmin. "Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan berkhianat ke YunJae."

"Hah?" tanya Changmin bingung. "Kami? berkhianat ke YunJae?"

"Aku, Minjung, Yunhwa dan Yong hyung itu MinJae Shipper! Jadi kami mendukung kau dan Jae hyung~"

Changmin Sweatdrop.

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

* * *

Aku merenggangkan otot tanganku. Akhirnya rangkuman sejarah sudah kuselesaikan sampai tuntas dari pelajaran kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Kang Seongsaenim memang kejam sekali memberikan tugas yang banyak dan harus diselesaikan dalam sehari. Bahkan hampir 1 kelas tidak ada yang berhasil menyelesaikannya di rumah.

Seseorang mencubit pipiku. "Joongie-chan~" panggilnya.

"Yunnie-yaaaaa..." rengekku sambil berusaha melepaskan jari-jarinya yang mencubit pipiku. Ukh, kenapa tenaganya itu kuat sekali sih? Apa yang dia makan setiap hari sampai bisa mempunyai tenaga seperti beruang?

"Kau sudah selesai merangkum?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne. Haaah leganya~"

Kututup buku catatanku dan membereskan buku-buku yang lain, lalu ditaruh ke dalam tas. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Wajar sih, kan kemarin mengerjakan tugas sampai lewat tengah malam. Untung saja Yunho mau menemani untuk tukar E-mail karena kebetulan dirinya juga sedang mengerjakan tugas itu.

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahuku.

"Lepaskan, Yunnie..." rengekku. "Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bisa jadi gosip lagi..."

"Biarkan. Lagipula kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya kan?"

Aku memandang Yunho yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Yunho memang begini, selalu manja padaku. Yunho dan aku sudah berteman sejak masuk SMA. Yunho adalah namja yang unik. Kalau di depan orang-orang dia akan berlaku keren. Tapi, kalau sudah bersamaku dia akan menjadi manja seperti anak kecil. Teman yang unik bukan?

Aku selalu berpikir kalau diriku dan Yunho akan terus menjadi teman. Tetapi, ternyata itu salah.

Yunho menyukaiku. Dia mengakuinya saat kami sedang belajar bersama di taman. Beberapa murid melihat kami dan mulai menyebarkan gosip tentang diriku dan Yunho. Bahkan YunJae shipper sudah terbentuk. Aku sudah berusaha menyangkal gosip-gosip ini, namun Yunho membiarkannya, atau lebih tepatnya menerima.

Sejak gosip itu beredar, Yunho menjadi semakin manja. Hampir setiap hari kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Dia akan menjemputku dengan motornya. dan hampir setiap hari juga Yunho selalu meminta jawaban dariku yang selalu kujawab dengan tidak.

Apakah hubunganku dengan Yunho tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula?

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

Changmin sedang melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sejak mendengar cerita dari Yoseob, semangatnya hilang begitu saja. Bahkan MinJung saja dibuat keheranan karena Changmin tidak mau makan kue favoritnya. Yunhwa yang berniat menjahili Changmin mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat raut wajah Changmin yang lesu.

MinJung berbisik pada Yunhwa. "Changmin kenapa?"

"Itu. Dia mendengar gosip tentang YunJae."

Minjung mengangguk. "Pantas saja wajahnya kusut kaya keset kaki."

"Hei duo Yeoja epil! Aku mendengar kalian berdua!" omel Changmin yang duduk di belakang mereka. Yoseob malah tertawa kecil mendengar ledekan dari temannya itu. Yunhwa dan Minjung langsung memasang tampang . .peduli-

'Sepertinya membutuhkan rencana untuk membuat Changmin ceria kembali.'

...

Yunhwa terlihat sedang asyik dengan ponselnya walaupun itu sedang jam pelajaran. Yah, khusus jam pelajaran Haha seongsaenim, Yunhwa akan selalu berkutik dengan gadgetnya dan Haha seongsaenim akan membiarkannya saja.

To: Park Dae Bom  
'Minta tiket Hachiko 2? Pliss...'

Sent. Disaat yang bersamaan, Minjung juga sedang bertukar E-mail dengan Yonghwa, kakak kelas yang sekelas dengan Jaejoong.

To: Yong oppa  
'Hwannie sedang memesan 2 tiket Hachiko. Jalankan rencana dengan baik ne, Oppa?'

Sent.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Yonghwa sedang berusaha memanggil Jaejoong yang berada cukup jauh di depannya. Siapa suruh duduk di belakang karena mau main gitar sepuasnya?

BLETAK!

Pick gitar milik Yonghwa sukses mendarat di kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil pick gitar itu dan melemparkannya balik ke pemiliknya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ntar pulang sekolah mau nonton Hachiko nggak?"

Doe eyes itu terlihat berbinar. Dengan semangat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

-Changmin POV-

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan gedung bioskop. Entah ada angin apa Yunhwa dan yang lainnya mendesakku untuk ikut nonton Hachiko dan lebih anehnya lagi, sekarang mereka semua belum ada yang datang!

"Lho? Minnie?"

DEG! Suara itu! Suara keramat itu!

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara yang sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Di tangannya ada sebuah tiket? oh jangan bilang kalau ini kerjaan para -yang mereka namakan- MinJae shipper itu.

"Ternyata kau ikut juga?" tanya Jae hyung. "Kupikir kau tidak ikut."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau hyung ikut. Katanya yang ikut cuma Yunhwa, Minjung, Yoseob dan Yong hyung."

'Pika-Pika-Pikachu~~~'

Asem. Handphoneku berdering dengan cara yang tidak elit. Pikachu? Oh, Jae hyung pasti akan terus-terusan menganggapku anak kecil. Kulihat wajahnya yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil. Nah, benar kan apa dugaanku.

From: Yunhwa  
'Nonton duluan sana. Kurasa kami akan telat BANGET deh. Fufufu, Have Fun~'

Aku menepuk dahiku. Sesuai dugaanku, ini hanyalah sebuah set up agar aku bisa berduaan dengan Jae hyung.

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Kita disuruh duluan, hyung. Katanya mereka akan datang terlambat." kata Changmin setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"He?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tadi Yonghwa juga mengirimkan pesan kalau dia akan datang terlambat."

"Yah sudahlah hyung. Ayo kita masuk! Filmnya sudah mau dimulai!"

"He? ah, ayo!" ucap Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Changmin. Ini adalah film yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh Jaejoong dan dia tidak akan rela untuk ketinggalan sedetik pun. Mereka memasuki gedung bioskop dan tidak lupa juga membeli cemilan untuk food monster a.k.a Changmin tanpa menyadari kalau beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka...

"Confict resolved!" Bisik Yunhwa sambil ber-high five dengan Daebom.

"Jadi ini alasanmu meminta tiket Hachiko padaku?" ucap Daebom. "Kukira kau ingin menonton dengan Yoseob..."

"Huh, bocah ini tidak akan mau menonton Hachiko di bioskop! Kau tahu kan bertapa bencinya Hwannie menangis di depan umum?" sahut Yoseob yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Yunhwa.

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu!" sahut Daebom sambil tertawa kecil. "Sebagai ganti dari tiket itu, atur jadwal 4Bang, ne?"

"Ne!"

...

Pemutaran film telah selesai. Sekarang Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang berjalan menuju terminal terdekat. Terminal itu terlihat penuh karena sekarang sudah jam pulang orang-orang kantor. Saking penuhnya, mereka berdua harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan orang-orang.

"Uuuuhh..." gerutu Jaejoong saat tubuhnya terjepit.

"Hyung! Kesini!" Ucap Changmin lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong sampai menubruk tubuhnya. Dengan segera, Changmin melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang itu dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya memegang pegangan yang ada di langit-langit.

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

* * *

Wangi.

Tubuh Changmin tercium sangat wangi di hidungku. Apalagi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Bertahanlah. 1 terminal lagi kita turun." ucapnya sambil menatap ke arahku. Aku mengangguk dan mengeratkan cengkramanku pada kemejanya. Entah mengapa rasanya nyaman sekali. Changmin yang berada di hadapanku ini tidak seperti Changmin yang dulu. Dia sudah lebih besar daripada diriku.

BRUM

Akhirnya neraka lautan manusia itu berakhir juga. Kami sudah turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang berjalan. Badanku terasa remuk dijepit-jepit oleh orang gemuk yang berada di belakangku.

Kami berjalan dalam kesunyian sampai pada akhirnya sampai di pertigaan. Rumahku ke arah atas sedangkan rumah Changmin ke arah kanan.

"Okay, sampai be-"

"Biar kuantar sampai rumah, hyung." potong Changmin saat aku hendak pamit. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan ke arah yang sama denganku.

"Tidak usah, Min. Hyung bisa pulang sendiri." kataku. "Malah mestinya hyung yang mengantarmu pulang."

Ekspresi wajah Changmin mendadak berubah menjadi datar. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hyung kenapa-napa." katanya lalu berjalan (masih) sambil memegang tanganku. Tak lama kami berjalan, kami sudah berdiri di depan rumahku.

"Okay, sampai besok, hyung." pamitnya lalu pergi. Kupandangi sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Eh?

Punggungnya... terlihat berbeda?

-Tebeceh-

Yosh! Long time no see!

Sorry for late updet. Nao kudu terbang ke bandung selama beberapa hari buat tes masuk kuliah T_T

Dan disana Nao mendapat teman baru yang asyik serta sama gilanya kaya Nao! #Kokmalahcurhat.

Oke, sampai jumpa pada chappo berikutnya, bye!

* * *

**Special thanks to: Miszshanty05, KimYcha Kyuu, Shinnajaejoong, KMS, Minjae Shipper, NameGJ, & Michelle Jung yang sudah meninggalkan Jejak. **


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Main!MinJae/ Slight!YunJae, YoYun (No Protes :P)  
Other Cast: Yang Yoseob, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Minjung(Chingu tercintah Author), Kim Yunhwa(Author :P)  
Disclaimer Yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: T menjurus ke M  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada! kemungkinan ada cinta segitiga! Author en Chingu Author yang hobi numpang lewat...  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not a child anymore! -3-

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

Changmin menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Di kepalanya masih terbayang kejadian di bus kemarin, dimana dia memeluk Jaejoong sampai mereka sampai dan juga menggandeng tangannya. Andai waktu bisa diulang, maka dia ingin mengulangnya.

"Min? kau kenapa?"

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Hyung!"

"Wae? kau terlihat sangat lesu?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh kening Changmin. "Kau demam?"

"A-ani hyung! aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Changmin grogi. "A-ada apa hyung kesini?"

"Oh, ini." Jaejoong meletakan kotak bekal Changmin di meja. "Hyung hanya ingin mengantarkan ini."

"Ah, gomawo." Changmin menyimpan kotak bekal itu. "Emmm... hyung."

"Ne?"

"... Tidak jadi."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Dasar..." ucapnya lalu pergi. Sebelum pergi, Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

* * *

-Changmin POV-

* * *

Aku menutup mataku menikmati sentuhan tangan itu. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama karena Jae hyung harus segera kembali ke kelasnya. Hah, apakah dia masih menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya?

Kenapa rasanya ingin menangis setiap kali mengingatnya?

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

* * *

Kenapa Minnie terlihat sangat lesu hari ini? Apa dia sedang sakit? Huh, pikiranku penuh dengan kondisi Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, Changmin sudah seperti adik kandungku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya sejak kami berteman.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Yo, Joongie~"

"Ah, Yongie."

"Kau terlihat lesu." ucap Yonghwa. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Itu. Minnie terlihat sangat lesu hari ini." jawabku. "Apa dia sedang sakit?"

Yonghwa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus berhenti menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil."

"Maksudmu?"

"Changmin itu sudah dewasa. Dia bukanlah adik kecil yang akan selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungmu. Dia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri." jelasnya. "Lihatlah dia sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang itu, Yonghwa pergi. Aku termenung. Memang sampai sekarang aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil. Selalu mengurusi segala keperluannya seperti seorang kakak. Memberikan punggungku sebagai tempat perlindungan yang sekarang sudah tidak dia butuhkan.

Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menjaganya! Tapi, apakah bisa?

-Normal POV-

DRASSSSSHHHHH

Hujan turun sangat deras siang ini. Sungguh terlalu sial bagi seorang Shim Changmin yang lupa membawa payung. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau dia pulang hujan-hujanan. Tapi, apa kabar barang-barangnya yakni buku tulis dan kawan-kawan? akan terlalu merepotkan untuk mengeringkannya dalam waktu sehari.

"Hwannie!" Panggil Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunhwa. "Hari ini kau pulang naik bus atau jalan kaki?"

"Naik bus lah, pabbo! apa kau tidak lihat hujan badai ini, eoh?"

"Nice! kalau begitu aku numpang payungmu yah? please..."

Yunhwa menaikan bahunya. "Terserah kau saja."

Changmin tersenyum girang. Setidaknya dirinya tidak akan terlalu basah. Untung saja mereka turun di halte yang sama walaupun setelah itu pisah jalan.

...

"Ah, hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti!" gerutu Minjung sebal. Hujan tetap saja turun dengan deras padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Yonghwa juga ikutan sebal karena dia tidak mau gitarnya basah. Yunhwa dan Yoseob tidak peduli dengan hujan karena mereka juga tidak tahu mau ngapain setelah sampai di rumah. Changmin cuma memandang gerbang sekolah yang buram karena hujan.

CLAK CLAK CLAK

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang di tengah hujan lebat. Kelima murid itu menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang.

"Nekat banget tuh orang..." komentar Minjung.

"Kenapa dia tidak menunggu hujannya kecilan saja ya?" sambung Yonhwa.

Yunhwa memandang orang itu lekat-lekat. "Itu kan..."

DRAP DRAP

"Changmin! oi!" panggil Yoseob saat Changmin lari begitu saja menerjang hujan. Tasnya ia lempar pada Yunhwa yang memang berdiri dekat dengan pijakan yang tertutup atap. "Aish! ada apa dengan bocah itu?!"

"Lihat orang itu baik-baik, pabbo!" omel Yunhwa. Minjung, Yonghwa dan Yoseob memperhatikan orang ditengah hujan itu baik-baik.

"Mwo?!"

...

Namja cantik itu berlari menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan payung. Kemejanya tidak terkancing dan sedikit robek pada bagian lengan. Sedikit darah pada ujung bibirnya. Bercak-bercak merah pada leher dan dadanya. Air mata mengalir dari mata besarnya.

"Joongie! Mianhe!" teriak Yunho yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil terduduk. Entah apa yang merasukinya hari ini sampai dia nekat memperkosa orang yang dia sayang. Jaejoong pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hyung!"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti disaat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Sebuah Jaket merah terjatuh di atas kepalanya, melindunginya dari hujan.

"Kenapa hyung nekat hujan-hujanan begini?"

Suara Jaejoong terasa menyangkut pada tenggorokannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap dalam mata Changmin dan menangis pada dada bidangnya. Tangan changmin merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya, tidak peduli hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Hiks... hiks..." Jaejoong terisak.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

-Changmin POV-

Cih!

Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa hyung menjadi seperti ini. Baju yang robek dan tidak terkancing. Bibir yang agak bengkak dengan darah pada ujungnya. Bercak merah pada leher dan dadanya. Dan aku tahu persis siapa pelakunya!

"Dingin..." ucap Jae hyung sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali dia meniup-niupnya. Wajar saja sih kedinginan. Kami kan habis nekat jalan ke halte bus yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolah diguyur hujan deras tanpa menggunakan payung. Dan sekarang kami sudah duduk tenang di dalam bus yang sepi.

GREP

Kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Tanganku yang satu lagi mengusap-usap tangannya. "Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Uung..." Jae hyung mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang ini. Bagaikan membawa boneka porselen yang akan hancur berkeping-keping saat terjatuh.

Dalam perjalanan pulang itu, kami tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

-Normal POV-

Hujan telah mengecil saat mereka menginjakan kaki pada halte yang dituju. Mereka berjalan sampai titik dimana mereka harus pisah jalan.

"Biar kuantar sampai ru-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang." potong Jaejoong saat menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku... tidak ingin orang rumah mengetahui tentang ini."

Changmin mengangguk. "Arraseo."

...

"Yoboseo? Kim Ahjumma?"

Jaejoong meminum tehnya sambil mendengar percakapan Changmin dengan ummanya tentang ijin Jaejoong untuk menginap di rumah Changmin. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, Orang tua Changmin sedang pergi ke rumah kerabat selama 2 hari mulai hari ini.

TREK

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong. Mereka larut dalam kesunyian yang dalam.

"A-aku..."

"Tidak perlu cerita. Aku tahu apa dan siapa yang melakukannya."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana..."

"Sekali lihat kondisi hyung langsung terbaca. Jawab Changmin singkat. "Lalu hanya ada 1 orang yang berani melakukan ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Perlahan air matanya menetes tanpa suara. Kepingan memori tentang kejadian tadi sore merasukinya. Disaat dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa diajak Yunho ke kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Jaejoong hanya berpikir kalau ada barang ketinggalan. Nyatanya, Yunho langsung menutup pintu dan menyerangnya dengan kasar. Berbagai perlawanan Jaejoong lakukan sampai pada akhirnya kaki Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho. Melihat kesempatan, Jaejoong langsung kabur tanpa memikirkan arah yang dia tuju, walaupun menerobos hujan badai itu.

GREP

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong, mengecup keningnya serta mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga hyung."

-Tebeceh-

**Annyeong! Nao is back!**

**Sorry for late updet. Nao lg jarang Internetan d rmh ditambah ngurusin FF yang bejibun _ **

**Karena Nao gk mau panjang-panjang, langsung Nao bikin ke klimaksnya!**

**Semoga para readers menyukainya! **

**Special thanks to:**

**-Kim JaeVin**

**-Deewie**

**-Michele Jung**

**-NameGJ**

**Thank you repiunya! Kalian membuat Nao makin semangat menulis!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Main!MinJae/ Slight!YunJae, YoYun (No Protes :P)  
Other Cast: Yang Yoseob, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Minjung(Chingu tercintah Author), Kim Yunhwa(Author :P)  
Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: T menjurus ke M  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada! kemungkinan ada cinta segitiga! Author en Chingu Author yang hobi numpang lewat...  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not a child anymore! -4-

* * *

-Jaejoong POV-

* * *

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga hyung."

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telingaku. Tidak ada nada kebohongan pada kalimat itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah nada keyakinan dan kejujuran.

* * *

"Kau harus berhenti menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil."

* * *

Mendadak saja kata-kata Yonghwa tergiang di kepalaku.

* * *

"Changmin itu sudah dewasa. Dia bukanlah adik kecil yang akan selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungmu. Dia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Lihatlah dia sebagai seorang laki-laki."

* * *

Kudongkakan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya. Memang dia sudah terlihat dewasa, bahkan melebihiku yang lebih tua darinya. Kutelusuri garis wajahnya dengan jari-jariku. Tampan. Changmin terlihat sangat tampan.

"... Do me."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmffffff..." Kedua namja itu saling melumat di atas sofa sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Udara menjadi lebih hangat di sekitar mereka. Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Changmin karena membutuhkan yang namanya udara.

Tangan mereka berdua saling melepaskan pakaian masing-masing dan melempar pakaian itu ke sembarang tempat. Changmin mengertakan giginya melihat tanda merah laknat itu. Tangannya menyentuh setiap tanda yang berada di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Biar kuhilangkan bekas ini."

Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengekspos lehernya yang penuh tanda kemerahan itu. Matanya menutup menahan sentuhan bibir namja yang sekarang berada di atasnya. Tidak ada satupun tanda yang terlewat dari sentuhan bibir itu, bahkan malah bertambah.

"Haaa..." desah Jaejoong saat nipplenya dihisap dan juga digigit. Perlahan bibir Changmin turun ke perutnya dan sampai pada Juniornya yang sudah menegang. Disentuhnya ujung Junior yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum lalu dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong mendesah keenakan menikmati blowjob dari Changmin. Juniornya sudah mulai berkedut pertanda dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ah!"

SPURT!

Sperma Jaejoong mengalir cukup deras sehingga memenuhi mulut Changmin. Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan mengangkat wajah Changmin agar melihat dirinya.

"Jangan telan..." ucapnya. "Bukankah... itu menjijikan?"

Changmin menggeleng dan menelan cairan putih itu. "Tidak. Cairanmu tidak akan pernah menjijikan di mulutku." ucapnya lalu melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Mau kulanjutkan?"

Jaejoong blushing. "N-ne."

...

"Haaaa... Haaaahh..." Jaejoong mendesah sambil mencengkram sprei(Posisi Jae disini menungging) disaat lidah Changmin menusuk-nusuk holenya. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Changmin. Akan terlalu beresiko bila mereka melanjutkan di sofa, jaga-jaga kalau orang tua Changmin mendadak pulang.

"Menjeritlah kalau sakit, ne?" kata Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah lalu merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Kakinya dilebarkan agar memudahkan 'pekerjaan' Changmin nanti.

Changmin memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Jaejoong. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat.

JLEB

"Aaaaarghhhh..." Jaejoong mengerang frustasi saat junior Changmin memasuki dirinya dalam 1 hentakan. Holenya seolah-olah seperti sedang dirobek secara paksa. Refleks Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mianhe... mianhe..." gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Gwenchanna..."

"Boleh kulanjutkan?"

"Ne. Tapi pelan-pelan..." ucap Jaejoong lemah. Sebelum menegakan tubuhnya, Changmin mencium bibir Jaejoong dan meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Jaejoong. Perlahan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah-ah-ah..." desah Jaejoong seirama dengan kecepatan tusukan(?) pada holenya. Desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi disaat Changmin mengahajar sweet spotnya. "D-disitu... tolong sentuh bagian situ sekali lagi..."

Changmin tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bernafsu. Diraupnya bibir cherry itu dan menghisapnya bagai permen lolipop. Pergerakan pinggulnya semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Mmmmmffff... Min..." Ucap Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka. Jaejoong merasakan miliknya akan segera mencapai klimaks. Dirinya juga merasakan milik Changmin berkedut di dalam dirinya.

"Jae...JAE!"

"MIN!"

SPURT!

Mereka klimaks disaat yang bersamaan. Sperma mengotori tubuh mereka dan juga sprei. Changmin mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Saranghae..."

CHU~

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

* * *

-Changmin POV-

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela yang sangat mengganggu tidurku. Kepalaku terasa agak pusing. Apakah efek dari hujan-hujanan kemarin?

"Zzzz..."

Mendadak saja merinding mendengar suara nafas seseorang. Kulihat sosok Jae hyung yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di sampingku.

BLUSH!

Kepingan memori tentang semalam berputar di otakku. Kami melakukan 'This and that' lalu tertidur. Jadi, itu semua bukan mimpi? itu nyata? Plak! kutampar pipiku untuk memastikan kalau ini benar-benar kenyataan.

Sakit! artinya ini nyata!

Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena malu. Entah mengapa yang sekarang berada di otakku hanyalah suara seksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Jae hyung semalam dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Oh astaga, diriku sudah tidak polos lagi X_X

"Emmmh... Min?"

"Eh, ah! J-Jae hyung!" ucapku gugup. Jae hyung sudah membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya. Uh, mukaku pasti sudah berwarna merah seperti apel.

CHU~

"Selamat pagi." ucapnya setelah mengecup pipiku. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Kulirik jam yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. "Jam 6.30"

"Sebaiknya aku mandi du-ouch!"

"Hyung?! Wae?" ucapku panik saat Jae hyung tiba-tiba saja memekik kesakitan. "A-apa yang sakit?"

"I-itu..." ucapnya malu-malu. "Bagian bawah... sakit."

Oh, maksudmu bagian 'itu'

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

HUP

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal. "Biar kuantar ke kamar mandi."

"Ne. Gomawo..." Ucap Jaejoong lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Changmin karena malu. Setelah mengantar Jaejoong ke kamar mandi terdekat, Changmin kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai celana yang berserakan di lantai. Sekalian juga dia mencabut sprei ranjangnya yang kotor dan menaruhnya di bak cucian. Merasa haus, Changmin berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman yang berada di kulkas.

TAP TAP TAP

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai mandi berjalan menuju dapur. Dirinya hanya memakai atasan piyama Changmin yang kebesaran.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya pada Changmin yang sedang duduk.

"Hy-hyung! bukankah itu sedang sakit?" tanya Changmin panik lalu membantu Jaejoong berjalan. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja!"

"Sudah tidak sesakit tadi kok." Jawab Jaejoong. "Jadi... kau lapar?"

"S-sedikit."

"Baiklah." Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang kiranya bisa dia masak. Ada sepanci kari yang ditinggalkan umma Changmin untuk jatah makan anaknya itu. "Ummamu meninggalkan kari. Biar kupanaskan ya."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan panci kari tersebut dan memanaskannya sambil mengaduk-aduk. Changmin melamun sambil memandangi punggung Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak menghampiri sosok cantik itu.

GREP

Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakannya disaat sepasang lengan melingkar pada pinggangnya. Kedua namja itu memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati momen berharga ini.

"Mianhe."

"Eh?" Changmin mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. "Wae? kenapa hyung meminta maaf?"

"Selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil." jawabnya. "Padahal kan kau sudah dewasa. Tidak seperti dulu dimana kau sering dikerjai dan juga disuruh-suruh. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri. Sudah seharusnya aku berhenti memperlakukanmu sebagai adik kecil yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

Jaejoong memutar posisinya sehingga menghadap Changmin. "Mianhe, ne?"

"Gwenchanna hyung." Changmin mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga hyung!"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir lalu tersenyum manis. "Ne!"

Sekali lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu melalui ciuman yang manis. Perlahan ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam. Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Changmin karena mendadak saja tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kau... penampilanmu..."

"Ne?"

"Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Wajahnya memerah.

"N-ne..."

-Tebeceh-

**BRUK!**

**Nao pingsan gara-gara dipelototi Yunppa**

**Mianhe, yunppa, kau harus jadi pihak jahat disini! Kan Nao maunya MinJae!**

**BRUK**

**Nao pingsan lagi**

**BTW, kepada yg baca en ninggalin jejak, makasih banget *bow***

**Special Thanks to:**

**-Kim Eun Seob (Thanks juga udah repiu FF Nao yg lain :D)**

**-Kim JaeVin**

**-Miszhanty05**

**-NameGJ**

**-Michelle Jung**

**-Ilan-chan**

**-deewie**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Main!MinJae/ Slight!YunJae, YoYun (No Protes :P)  
Other Cast: Yang Yoseob, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Minjung(Chingu tercintah Author), Kim Yunhwa(Author :P)  
Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: T menjurus ke M  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada! kemungkinan ada cinta segitiga! Author en Chingu Author yang hobi numpang lewat...  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not a child anymore! -5-

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Kau berhutang 5 porsi Ramyun padaku." sambut Yunhwa saat Changmin memasuki kelas. "Dan juga sebuah cerita!"

"Ne! Ne! kutraktir di kantin sekolah nanti!" balas Changmin. Yah, salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak masuk kemarin dan tidak memberi kabar pada yang lainnya padahal mereka sangat cemas.

"Ara? itu kan Jae hyung?" ucap Minjung saat melihat Jaejoong dari jendela. "Dia bersama dengan... Yunho hyung?"

Yoseob dan Yunhwa langsung menyerbu jendela dan ikut melihat. Terlihat dari jendela itu Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berdiri berhadapan di dekat pohon besar. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Min! siaga 4 tuh siaga 4!" ucap Yunhwa.

"Cepetan kesana dan lakukan sesuatu!" tambah Yoseob. Changmin malah cuek bebek dan duduk di kursinya. Alhasil 3 buah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Tenang saja! dalam waktu beberapa menit Jae hyung pasti akan kesini!" omel Changmin. Ketiga manusia itu hanya bisa mingkem dan duduk pada kursinya.

...

Di bawah pohon besar belakang sekolah itu terlihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang berbicara.

"Mianhe. Jeongmal Mianhe, Joongie. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Gwenchanna, Yun." potong Jaejoong. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya."

Yunho tersenyum lega namun senyuman itu pudar begitu saja saat melihat sebuah kalung yang melingkar pada leher Jaejoong. Kalung itu hanyalah rantai perak dengan cincin perak juga sebagai bandulnya. Tapi, kalung itu adalah kalung yang selalu dipakai oleh Changmin. Selain kalung itu, Yunho juga sedih melihat bercak merah pada leher Jaejoong yang bertambah. Dia tahu persis dimana saja dia meninggalkan jejak dan sekarang jejak itu bertambah.

"Ah, Gomawo, Joongie." Jawab Yunho. "Semoga kau lebih bahagia bersamanya."

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain lalu pergi.

...

TENG TENG TENG

Bel bubar sekolah telah berbunyi. Para siswa langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka dan pulang. Changmin dan kawan-kawannya pun sudah mau bersiap untuk pulang. Yunhwa dan Yoseob sudah berjalan keluar kelas duluan meninggalkan Changmin dan Minjung.

"Em, kau pulang duluan saja, ne? aku ada urusan." ucap Changmin.

"Oh, oke."

Changmin pamit pada Minjung lalu pergi menuju lantai 3, lebih tepatnya kelas Jaejoong. Ternyata lorong lantai 3 itu masih cukup ramai dengan beberapa murid yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman bertempelkan iklan-iklan perguruan terkenal.

BRAK!

"Ah, Minnie!" sambut Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang kerepotan dengan beberapa penghapus papan tulis yang berserakan di bawah. Hari ini giliran Jaejoong yang piket dan dia disuruh untuk membersihkan debu pada penghapus. Seharusnya ada yang lain juga tetapi mereka malah kabur dengan alasan mau belajar kelompok. Lagipula Jaejoong juga sudah terbiasa piket sendirian.

"Hyu-UHUK!" Changmin terbatuk karena debu kapur yang berterbangan. "Uhhhh, untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Disuruh Jongkook seongsaenim." jawab Jaejoong lalu menghela napas. Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Jongkook seongsaenim pasti akan memberikan tatapan mematikan kalau Jaejoong menolak tugasnya. Yah, tapi dia guru yang baik.

Akhirnya kedua namja itu membersihkan debu penghapus bersamaan sambil sesekali bercanda seperti menepuk wajah dengan penghapus kotor. Hasilnya sekarang baju mereka kotor dengan debu kapur.

"Aigoo! Celanaku jadi putih!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk celana hitamnya yang mendadak berubah warna.

"Butuh bantuan untuk membersihkan?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang yang err... mesum? Tangannya sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Silahkan." Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas meja guru. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah kau pelajari."

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul pada kepala Changmin. "Pelajari? Maksudnya?"

"Kemarin kau pergi ke toko buku kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum seringai. "Aku melihat 8 komik Yaoi di atas mejamu tadi pagi dan hanya 2 yang masih ada segelnya."

JLEB

Pernyataan Jaejoong menancap tepat sasaran. Changmin langsung grogi seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen. Bodohnya dia lupa untuk menyembunyikan buku itu di lemari bajunya. Kenapa Changmin membeli komik Yaoi? jawabannya karena setelah dirinya making love dengan Jaejoong, dia penasaran apakah itu sudah benar atau sebagainya. Akhirnya dia diam-diam pergi ke toko buku dan membeli komik-komik itu dengan penuh perjuangan yaitu ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni toko. Komik itu baru dia baca malam-malam sebelum tidur. Hasilnya? sekarang seorang Shim Changmin tidak polos seperti yang dulu.

Jaejoong sendiri juga membaca komik itu sedikit saat Changmin sedang mandi. Tidak lupa dia mengambil 1 dan dibawa ke sekolah tanpa diketahui oleh pemiliknya. Jaejoong membaca komik itu sembunyi-sembunyi saat pelajaran. Ketahuan? tentu saja tidak. Jaejoong menukar tempat duduknya dengan Yonghwa yang duduk di paling belakang pojok kanan. Makanya dia aman-aman saja membaca komik itu walaupun terkadang mukanya memerah tidak jelas.

"Cih, ketahuan." gerutu Changmin. Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mendekati namjachingunya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pelajari?" bisiknya.

Changmin tersenyum licik lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Akan kupraktekan dengan senang hati, Chagi~"

Mereka berdua langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan saling melumat. Tangan milik Jaejoong dengan cekatan melepas kancing seragam Changmin sedangkan tangan Changmin sudah berada di dalam seragam Jaejoong mengelus-elus punggungnya. Tubuh Jaejoong terdorong dan terjatuh di atas meja guru. Mereka terus melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sampai...

BRAK!

Yunhwa membuka pintu kelas Jaejoong. Melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh MinJae, wajahnya menjadi (O_O)

JPRET!

BRAK!

Yunhwa langsung pergi setelah memotret pasangan MinJae itu, meninggalkan kedua namja itu saling bengong pandang-pandangan.

...

Yeoja tomboy itu masih saja memandang layar HPnya yang terpampang foto MinJae yang tadi dia ambil. Dalam otaknya, sudah tersusun berbagai macam rencana yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengerjai Changmin. Beuh, dasar otak epil #Ngataindirisendiri.

"Hwannie!" panggil Yoseob sambil berlari menghampiri Yunhwa. "Kau darimana saja? aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Ah, mianhe. Aku sedikit sibuk." jawab Yunhwa sambil menaruh HPnya ke dalam saku.

Yoseob menghela napas. "Kau ini selalu saja sibuk."

Mereka jalan menelusuri koridor dalam keheningan sampai tiba-tiba saja Yoseob menghentikan langkahnya di dekat tangga.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hwannie."

Yunhwa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahku dan pada saat itu aku ingin seseorang mendampingiku." jelas Yoseob. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Setelah lulus nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Yunhwa diam tidak bergeming. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari tubuhnya.

"Mianhe." Jawab Yunhwa tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

"W-wae?"

"Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan setelah lulus nanti. Aku... harus memenuhi janjiku dengan Minjung dan juga 4Bang."

Yunhwa membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Yoseob. "Sampai saat itu... maukah kau menungguku?"

Yoseob mengangguk. "Ne."

...

"Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan setelah lulus nanti. Aku... harus memenuhi janjiku dengan Minjung dan juga 4Bang."

Tidak sengaja Minjung mendengar pembicaraan Yunhwa dan Yoseob. Minjung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan tersenyum. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yonghwa sambil menyeka air mata Minjung.

"Hwannie." jawab Minjung. "Hwannie masih ingat janji yang kami buat saat kami masih SD."

"Janji?"

"Ne. Kami berjanji akan membuat komik bersama kalau kami sudah bisa menggambar dengan bagus. Kupikir selama ini dia sudah melupakannya karena sikapnya terlihat cuek. Ternyata dia mengingat janji kecil itu. Aku sangat senang, Oppa."

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan janji yang penting."

"Iya juga ya." Minjung tertawa kecil. "Eh, eum... Oppa bilang kau ingin bicara denganku. Em, ada apa?"

"O-oh begini." Yonghwa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Setelah lulus nanti Oppa akan kuliah di jepang. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Eh?"

"Oppa menyewa apartemen disana. Kita bisa tinggal bersama. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minjung mengangguk dan memeluk Yonghwa. "Ne! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

...

Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang tiduran sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Setelah tertangkap basah oleh Yunhwa, mereka langsung pergi dan melanjutkan di kamar Changmin. Setelah dipikir-pikir, terlalu beresiko kalau mereka melakukan di sekolah. Untung saja yang masuk tadi Yunhwa. Bagaimana kalau itu Jongkook seongsaenim? bisa-bisa diskors mereka!

"Minnie." panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Setelah lulus nanti aku akan kuliah di luar kota. Mungkin kita akan jarang bertemu setelah itu."

"Kau menyewa apartemen?"

"Ne. Mungkin aku pulang sekitar sebulan sekali."

"Mou..." Keluh Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baru saja jadian sudah harus pisah. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa bersama saat liburan."

"Kalau begitu hyung harus siap sedia koyo saat liburan!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Koyo? Buat?"

Changmin tersenyum setan lalu membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Jaejoong sehingga membuat pemiliknya bergidik ngeri. Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan memukul wajah Changmin dengan bantal sampai terdengar bunyi 'BUK'

"Dasar mesum!" omel Jaejoong.

Changmin turut mendudukan dirinya. "Walaupun mesum kau menyukainya kan?"

Jaejoong menatap mata Changmin. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." dan kedua bibir itu pun bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

* * *

'Walaupun dia adalah bocah mesum, tapi aku menyukainya. Shim Changmin yang sekarang bukanlah seorang dongsaeng polos yang lemah. Dia sudah dewasa dan  
dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri serta diriku. Jeongmal saranghae, Minnie~'

-Jaejoong-

* * *

'Kim Jaejoong bukanlah hyung yang melindungiku lagi. Sekarang dia adalah kekasihku yang harus kulindungi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan aku akan segera menikahinya!'

-Changmin-

-End-

**Tamatnya gaje yah?**

**Mianhe, Nao lagi mumet gara-gara bocah-bocah sekelas yang pada pabbo semua*Curcol?**

**Mian juga Late updetnya, Internet baru bisa On setelah umma en eonni Nao cabut entah kemana**

**Kepada semua yg telah membaca sampai akhir, Nao ucapin terima kasih! sampai ketemu lagi di FF Nao yang lain! **

**Rencana FF yang akan publish dlm waktu dekat:**

**-Maid Joongie (Yunjae)**

**-Kisses for Jaejoong (Minjae/Yunjae/YunJaeMin)**

**Special thanks untuk: Ilan-chan,mermut CS(Thanks Repiu yg SPICE! juga yah :D), Michelle Jung, Momo Dwi98 Casshipper, NameGJ,Miszhanty05, dee-wie, AIUOEVXY, Kim Eun Seob, KMS, ShinnaJaejoong & KimYcha Kyuu! Repiu dari kalian bikin Nao makin semangat ^o^**

**Bagi yg punya twitter, pollow Nao KYunHwa donkk #PeDe**

**Sebisa mungkin akan Nao Polback! Nao sedang mencari teman sesama YunJae & MinJae shipper!**


End file.
